Of Stalking and Traumatic Experiences
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: Kuramochi, like every good (Sawamura vehemently vetoed this title being given to Kuramochi) senpai, had the best wishes for his kouhai (no matter how big of an idiot the damned boy was being). So, keeping Sawamura's well being in mind, Kuramochi has decided to observe (read, stalk) Bakamura and Miyuki (the moron). HERE BE SPOILERS


Sawamura's usually energetic behavior was strangely... Not energetic. His bright eyed stare has become something completely different, a dark sort of gaze. He was worried. Worried because he was feeling a strange twinge in his shoulder that lead him to drinking analgesics and biting his pillow until the twinge passed. Swamura was worried because Miyuki's side was injured too- Kuramochi wasn't the only one who noticed. And, worst of all, Sawamura was worrying over a strange bundle of emotions that swallowed his heart whenever the cocky (but brilliant, so damn brilliant) catcher gave him that god damned shit-eating grin.

Sawamura was pretty sure he had some sort of condition as a side effect of the painkillers. It couldn't be that he would think Miyuki's thighs looked particularly inviting and warm, that his eyes- those sparkling orbs of amber- looked good enough to get lost in. He clenched his teeth and bunched up his dress above his heart when the feeling came again- that strange, heavy and scary heart gripping sensation which appeared every time Sawamura thought of Miyuki.

God, even his name sent delicious shivers running up and down Sawamura's spine. His lower abdomen burned and Sawamura could only wait for that coil to snap and send him straight into madness.

DnA

The green haired third year raised an eyebrow in surprise at the words coming out of the mouth of his sleeping kouhai. The name of his best not-friend-not-at-all was spoken with such reverence and adoration that Kuramochi thought there was another Miyuki Kazuya he knew not roaming the campus.

Waking up Sawamura with a hard smack to the head followed by his characteristic laughter, Kuramochi wondered what was Sawamura dreaming about- how could Miyuki make anyone smile like a complete idiot?

But, then again, Sawamura was an idiot.

DnA

Kuramochi, like every good (Sawamura vehemently vetoed this title being given to Kuramochi) senpai, had the best wishes for his kouhai (no matter how big of an idiot the damned boy was being). So, keeping Sawamura's well being in mind, Kuramochi has decided to observe (read, stalk) Bakamura and Miyuki (the moron).

Being fully prepared, the young man pulled out a notebook (green, the shade of his hair, thank you very much) and took up taking notes (of course) abut the behavior of his kouhai and his not-a-best-friend (how could you even think that?) when around each other.

When Miyuki asked "What the hell are you doing, you pathetic loser?", Kuramochi panicked and stuffed the notebook down his pants.

He had to admit, it wasn't his brightest moment.

But it did get Miyuki to back away (even if the piece of shit spread a rumor of him keeping a diary).

DnA

Miyuki Kazuya was a brilliant catcher, amazing batter and equally as good of a pitcher. He was a good captain, even if a bit over-tasked. He was, deep down, a good friend (who would call you out on your shit, point out your flaws then proceed to laugh at your pain, but a good friend nevertheless). He cared, even if he hid the care so deep that it turned into fossil fuel, about his team and not friends. Miyuki also knew how good he was at being a catcher and he made sure everyone else knew about it.

Miyuki was chilling in the shade one day, arms crossed and a pillow for his head as he leaned against some random tree when something caught his pretty eyes. It was a posterior of one of the pitchers he has formed a battery with and the pitcher was bending over, holding his toes without bending knees. Miyuki's lips formed a slow smirk as the pitcher failed to notice him and continue with the stretches which, to Miyuki's greatest pleasure, showed off Sawamura's sculpted ass in the tight white uniform pants.

Miyuki almost wolf whistles but something else drew his attention away from Sawamura's fine ass.

What the fuck was Kuramochi doing in the bush?

DnA

Kuramochi wasn't the only one in the business of observing (read, stalking) his friends. He has managed to draft two kouhai's (he tried to get the coach to help out but the man simply grinned knowingly and said "5000 yen they don't realize until Inter High" to Rei-chan)- Furuya dn Haruichi. Kuramochi was such a good senpai(n in the ass) that he bought them a black and pink notebooks.

Haruchi vowed to never forgive Kuramochi while Furuya complained about the heat (even though it wasn't near as hot as he thought it was).

DnA

Miyuki chuckled as he was pulled by Sawamura who was trying to shut him out by insistent shh's hissed out. Their fingers were intertwined and they fit well together. Miyuki's heart thumped just a little faster when he felt Sawamura squeeze his hand gently.

DnA

Swamura was panting as his catcher nibbled on his ear, teeth sharp but tongue quick to soothe the light burn of the nip. Shuddering, Sawamura whimpered Miyuki's name as the older male kissed and nibbled his neck, and callused hands glided over his squirming body.

Sawamura couldn't be happier that Miyuki knew how to handle balls.

DnA

"What's wrong with Furuya?" Queried a frowning Kuramochi.

"He has seen things." Haruichi answered, blushing like a shy and innocent boy he is (not).

"What kind of things?"

"Miyuki playing with Sawamura's... Bat and balls."

"...Is that why he's rocking in the corner while singing I will Survive?"

"And My Heart will Go On."

DnA

In the end, idiot got an idiot and they lived happily ever after. Furuya was forced to see a therapist because of his fear of bats and balls while Haruchi burned the pink notebook of gay. Kuramochi, being a good senpai, gave his kouhai lube and condoms so that Miyuki wouldn't be a senapain in the ass.

The end.


End file.
